It goes a little like this
by MADEINCANADA
Summary: It's the story of the decisions Danny Walker has to make, especially when it comes to the girls in his life. Danny/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own anything except the characters I made up

Daniel Walker was not looking forward to the night out on the town. He wasn't like the other guys, they were naturals when it came to talking to girls while he was shy and reserved. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, 'this was going to be a long night' he thought.

"Danny, hurry up we don't want to leave those nurses waiting now do we?!!" Danny turned to look at his friend Billy and nodded. He quietly followed him out the door to where the other Pilots were waiting. He walked over to his best friend Rafe and sighed yet again.

"Hey Danny I need to talk to you before we head out, alone." Danny looked at his friend confused but nodded. The other guys walked away to give them some privacy. "Look I've joined the Eagle Squadron, I head out tomorrow."

Danny looked at his friend like he was crazy. "What, why didn't you tell me, I would have gone with you!"

"Well I was assigned I just found out, I guess Doolittle wanted me to get some... some real combat training.``

``Well guess what? It isn't training over there, its war. Where losers die and there aren't any winners, just guys who turn into broken-down wrecks like my father. Now if trouble awaits me, I'm ready. But why go looking for it?" With that Danny walked over to the other guys, he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He looked back at Rafe who was still standing there. "Well are you coming?"

Rafe nodded and ran to catch up with him. They rode to the train station in silence. Danny didn't know what to say to him, all he knew he was mad. He looked over at Rafe who had many different emotions on his face. Danny could tell he was sad and happy, sad because Danny was mad at him and happy because he would get to see his girl again. Danny sighed and looked out the window, he couldn't wait for this night to be over.

Once they arrived at the train station Rafe rushed ahead to a beautiful girl with dark brown hair. Danny knew that Rafe was in love with this girl and Danny didn't blame him. From what Rafe had told him about her, she seemed to be an amazing girl. Danny looked around at the other girls, they were all very good looking but none of them really sparked any interest for him. He noticed that one girl was staring at him very intently. She had long black hair, bright green eyes and was very pretty. She gave him a smile and Danny smiled back.

"Come on Danny, let's go introduce ourselves!" Danny looked at Anthony and rolled his eyes. He knew Anthony would come on to strong to the ladies and Danny really felt sorry for them. Danny slowly walked over to them and watched as the girl who was staring at him before walked over to him. She smiled once again and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Marie."

"Danny." He said as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Marie."

"You too, how about you escort me to this fancy place we are going!" Danny nodded and stuck out his arm which she gladly took. They talked a bit on there way there but Danny didn't really know what to say to her. They grew up very differently, Danny on a farm and her in the city. Marie looked up at him and sighed, she had never met a guy who didn't fall for her right on the spot. Danny looked down at her and gave her a small smile.

"So how do you like being a nurse?"

"It's okay, I always wanted to be an actress but my mother insisted that I become a nurse in the army. I have met a lot of great people and the boys aren't so bad looking." She looked up at him and gave him a wink. Danny blushed and looked away. He really didn't know what to think of her. They arrived at the club and walked in. Marie squealed in delight and how wonderful it was. She pulled Danny up to the bar and ordered a cocktail for her and a beer for him.

"Danny isn't this place wonderful; we are going to have so much fun tonight!" Danny laughed at her enthusiasm and she looked up at him and glared. "Hey don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry but it's cute how excited you are." Marie gave him a hug smile and pulled him over to where all their friends were. Rafe looked up at Danny and smiled. Danny gave him a small smile back at sat down beside him. Marie grabbed one of the other girls and they started dancing.

"So how are you hitting it off with Marie?" Danny looked at Rafe and shrugged.

"She really likes to talk about herself and as nice as she is, she really thinks to highly of herself." She heard a laugh come from beside Rafe and noticed that Evelyn, the girl Rafe was crazy about, was sitting there listening. Danny blushed when he realised she heard him say that about her friend.

"I could not agree more with you Danny, she really thinks she is the best!" Evelyn gave him a sweet smile and Danny sighed in relief. He didn't want all the girls to hate him the first time he met them. "And its okay I won't tell her!"

"Thank you." Danny didn't say much the rest of the evening. Rafe and Evelyn went off to dance, leaving him there alone. Marie would come and sit with him sometimes but would always run off to dance. Danny sighed and wished the night to be over. He felt someone sit down beside him and looked up. Rafe gave him a confused look.

"Hey why aren't you out there dancing and having a good time?" Danny could tell Rafe was concerned about him.

"Because I don't feel like it. I'm just not in the mood to be dancing and laughing and all that. I'm also worried about my best friend who is leaving tomorrow and I am guessing you haven't told Evelyn right?" Rafe shook his head.

"We are heading out right now, I have a surprise for her. I'll meet you back at the hotel?" Danny shook his head.

"I'm heading back to the barracks. I will see you tomorrow." Danny stood up at left the club.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later

Danny looked around him, he could not believe he was in Hawaii. He wished he was a little bit happier about it but without Rafe here with him, it wasn't the same. The next day after the club he had said goodbye to Rafe. He knew Rafe was doing what he thought was best. Danny and his squadron walked up to three pilots. They looked a little dingy he thought.

"Alo-HA!" Said one of the pilots and Danny gave him a smile.

"Are you all pilots?" The three looked at each other and the one with the toothpick in his mouth spoke.

"We try to be, there is a lot of buttons and switches and stuff." The three of them laughed and Danny just smirked. "Who are you?"

"Just call us terrors of the sky." Danny said. The three guys looked at each other confused.

"Well I'm Earl," said the one who had greeted them, "This is Gooz," the one with the toothpick, "and then this is Joe."

"Well aren't you going to introduce me Uncle Earl?" Danny was confused when he heard the girl's voice coming from the cockpit of the plane, a girl pilot. No there couldn't be.

"Oh of course, this is Kate, well the person in the cockpit is. She is our best mechanic. Also one hell of a flyer but since she is a girl she aint allowed to fly." Danny looked up as the girl stood up. She had long blonde hair, which was straight unlike the other girls who always had theirs curled so nice. She had beautiful green eyes and one of the best smiles Danny had ever seen.

"So these are the boys they sent from New York. Nice to meet you all!" Kate said and hopped down from the plane. "How you liking Hawaii so far?"

"Well it just got a little better! Hi I'm Anthony." Anthony winked at Kate and stuck out his hand.

"Are you hitting on me? I don't think you want to do that" Anthony then noticed the three guys had stood up. Anthony took his hand back and stood behind Danny.

"Sorry about Anthony he doesn't think before he speaks." Kate nodded and looked up at Danny. "I'm Danny."

"Nice to meet you Danny and everyone else too! Well I gotta get back to working on this plane that Gooz wrecked. Then after that I'm going to kill Gooz!" Everyone laughed as she glared at Gooz. Kate looked at Danny once more before she jumped into the plane.

"C'mon boys I will show you to your barracks." Everyone followed Earl, Danny lingered behind lost in thought. That was until he hears Anthony open his mouth.

"So does Kate live in the barracks with us because that girl is-" was all he got out before Earl turned around and grabbed him.

"Now you leave Kate alone, that girl is pretty much my daughter and she doesn't need some creep like you harassing her all the time. Don't you think she gets harassed enough being a girl mechanic. Half the guys wont fly in planes she worked on cause they think just because she is a woman she aint good enough." Earl let go of Anthony and kept walking. Danny was shocked he didn't think guys would act like that, well he wouldn't anyway. He noticed that the other boys were thinking the same thing. Red looked over at Danny and nodded. They were going to make sure those other guys who were being jackasses that they wouldn't treat her like that anymore.

"Let's go down town or something I'm bored and I am also scared for my life. The way Earl looks at me I think he is going to kill me." Danny laughed at Anthony.

"Well you kinda deserve it." Anthony glared at Danny, who just shrugged. He was about to say something when three people walked into the barracks. Danny saw that it was Joe, Gooz and Kate.

"Wow did it get quiet in here when the three of us walked in. Or maybe it's because Kate walked in." Gooz looked down at Kate and smirked.

"Oh shut up Gooz. They are new and don't know us, we can't all become best of friends with the snap of your fingers." Danny laughed at what Kate said. "You need to snap them at least twice."

That got everyone laughing and it broke the ice. Soon they were all chatting and it felt like they had been friends for years. Kate walked over to Danny and sat down on the cot across from his. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey you looked lonely over here, thought I would come say hi. So hi!" Danny laughed at her. She reminded him a lot of Rafe.

"Hi." Kate looked him up and down and knew that something was bothering him.

"I know we just met but you want to talk about what ever is bothering you?" Danny looked up at her confused. "You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"Yea, my buddy Rafe went off and joined the Eagle Squadron. He is over in England right now fighting a war he shouldn't be in yet." Danny looked down at his hands. He hadn't really talked about Rafe to any of the guys but with her he felt like he could tell her anything.

"Wow, that was awful stupid of him. Of course if it was me I would have done the same thing. You must be very worried about him." Danny nodded. "Well how about we try and take the worry off for a little bit and go to the beach. You guys don't start training until tomorrow and I have no planes to fix!"

"That is the best idea I have heard all day. I can try out my surfboard." Kate turned around and looked at Gooz.

"Gooz why you always eaves dropping you fool!" Gooz just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Kate shook her head and looked back over at Danny. "What do you say?"

"Sure why not." Kate smiled and stood up.

"Well I am going to my house, you boys come get me when you are ready!" All the boys nodded and Kate left the barracks.

"That girl will always get her way wont she?" Billy asked Gooz.

"Oh yea, she has a way of convincing you to do what she wants." The boys laughed and got their swim trunks.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny followed the other guys down a path to where a small house was. He smiled when he saw Kate waiting for them on the porch swing. She stood up when she saw them.

"I would think you were a bunch of girls taking so long to get ready." Kate laughed and walked over to them. She noticed Billy and Anthony were looking at each other, then back at her. "What?"

"We were wondering if we could possibly, maybe, stop by the nurse's residence and ask our friends if they want to come. I mean they did come all the way from New York with us." Kate looked at them.

"Why are you asking me? I am not your mother." Kate laughed and started walking. Danny ran up and walked with her.

"I gotta say you really put fear into those boys." Kate looked up at Danny confused.

"Why?"

"Well with most girls they swoon all over us pilots but you, you're kinda like one of the guys but you're still a girl and it scares the guys. Guess they aren't used to it." Kate just chuckled softly.

"You're not scared though?" Danny looked down at her and grinned.

"Nah I can see me and you are going to be great friends."

1 week later

It was late in the evening and Kate was fixing a plane. The past week had been a lot of fun. She got to know the guys better and was even helping Anthony become a gentleman. She laughed when she thought of him pulling out his chair for her. She and Danny had also become very close, although she wasn't so sure about his choice in ladies. She had met the nurses that first day, when they all went to the beach. She liked all of them except Marie. She was to girly girl for her, which wasn't surprising since she spent all her time with men. There was one nurse though that she had not met, Evelyn, who Danny said was his friends Rafe's girl. Danny and Marie had also spent a lot of time together and Kate knew that Marie really liked Danny, she couldn't tell if Danny liked her though. Kate heard someone walk into the hanger and looked down. It was Danny and he was dressed in his uniform. Her heart dropped when she seen the look in his eyes. He looked up at her and shook his head. Kate hopped out of the plane and ran over to him, grabbing him in a hug. She felt his tears on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Was all she could say. They stood there for awhile until he finally pulled back and wiped his tears. "When did you find out?"

"Earlier today, I went to tell Evelyn and we talked for awhile. I can't believe this." Danny walked over to the plane. He gave out a yell and punched the side of the plane. Kate walked over to him and grabbed his hand, making sure it wasn't broken. She looked up at Danny and felt tears in her eyes. He looked broken.

"Danny I am so sorry. I wish I had more to say." Danny looked down at her and nodded.

"It's alright. I just wanted to see you, you remind me so much of Rafe, it's weird. You guys are both easy going and look after those you care about the most and you're both reckless." Danny let out a small laugh and looked at her again. "He's gone Kate, I am never going to see him again."

"I know and that's the hardest part. It's not like he is just gone on vacation. I still feel like my parents will walk through that door but they won't and I can't say anything to help you feel better but I can tell you that over time it will get easier but you will never forget them and you will never be the same person without them." Danny nodded and jumped up into the plane. He reached down and held out his hand for her. She followed suit and sat on the wing, while he sat in the cock pit.

"I feel bad for Evelyn too. She really loved him." Kate nodded and stretched out on the wing. "Do you believe in Heaven?"

"Not sure but I believe that you will see Rafe one day again and that I will see my parents. Will it be in Heaven, that I don't know but I think there is some place." She looked at Danny and gave him a small smile. "Just imagine when you get to see them again and all the stories you will have for each other. That's what gets me through my day. Knowing that one day I will be with my parents again, telling them how I became a mechanic and hung out with boys instead of girls."

"And I'll tell Rafe about this crazy girl I met who became my best friend." Kate smiled at him but then she glared.

"I am not crazy!" Danny laughed and looked straight ahead. "I'm glad we met Daniel Walker."

"Me too Kathryn Forster." Kate smiled and laid her head down on the wing.


	4. Chapter 4

"WHY EXACTLY ARE YOU TWO SLEEPING ON MY PLANE?" Kate jumped up and looked around. She then realised that she was still on the wing of the plane. She looked over at Danny who was slowly opening his yes.

"OW. Oh I am so stiff." Kate laughed at Danny and looked down at Earl.

"Sorry Uncle Earl, we were talking and we fell asleep. Earl just grunted angrily and walked away. Kate sat up and looked over at Danny. He was trying to get out of the cock pit but his body wouldn't let him. "Here take my hand."

He did as he was told and Kate helped him out. They both jumped down and looked at each other, each bursting out into laughter.

"Earl is so mad isn't he?" Kate nodded and walked out of the hanger. Danny followed her. "I'll just tell him what happened, I am sure he will understand."

"Earl won't be mad for long, he just likes to yell." Kate smiled at Danny, she was really worried about him. She noticed that Danny was looking at something and turned to look. Inwardly she swore, Marie was walking towards them. She ran the little bit of the way and grabbed Danny in a hug.

"I just heard, I am so sorry Danny." Danny just nodded and hugged her back. "Let's go for a walk, we can talk or not, it's up to you."

"Umm sure, Kate?" Kate looked at Danny and shook her head.

"I better get home and change, I'll see you later. Bye Marie." Marie just gave her a look and Kate walked away. Danny watched her walk away. He turned and looked down at Marie, giving her a small smile. They walked in silence for awhile, heading towards the barrack. Finally Marie stopped him.

"Danny, do you want to talk about it at all?" Danny looked down at her, he could tell she was very nervous. Danny was actually quite surprised with her, he thought all she cared about was herself.

"It's ok Marie. We don't need to talk about it. I talked with Evelyn and Kate. I think I will be okay but thanks so much for worrying about me." Marie looked up at Danny like he was crazy.

"Of course I worry about you, I happen to really like you a lot." Danny looked down in shock that she had just said that. Marie leaned forward on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Danny was even more shocked that he didn't even know what to say. "I'll let you think about everything. Hope to see you soon Danny."

Danny watched as she turned around and walked away.

Danny sighed and walked into the barracks, most of the guys were there. They all stopped talking and looked at him.

"I'm okay guys, I swear." The guys just nodded and Danny went to change. After he was done changing he looked at the guys. "Are you guys ready to go down to the Hula-la we are having a little thing for Rafe."

"Of course we are Danny." Danny smiled at Red. They all walked over to Earls to pick up Kate, she gave Danny a small smile when she seen him. It was very quiet when they got to the Hula-la. The nurses that had known Rafe were already there. Kate watched Marie give Danny another hug. Danny walked over to the wall of fallen soldiers. He filled the shot glass that was in front of Rafe's picture and then filled everyone else's. When he got to Kate he stared at her and she gave him an encouraging smile. He walked back over to the picture and picked up the shot glass and said what he needed to say. Everyone took their shot and looked around. Kate looked over and saw a nurse she had never met and instantly knew it was Evelyn. She quietly walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Evelyn turned and looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Kate. I have heard a lot about you and wanted to finally meet you." Evelyn smiled at Kate but it was a half hearted smiled.

"You're the girl mechanic I hear about daily. If its not the nurses its one of the pilots." Kate smiled.

"Well my boys better be saying good things about me." Evelyn nodded and looked around. She was about to say something but a frown suddenly came on her face. Kate turned to see what she was looking at and sighed. Marie was holding Danny's hand and Kate watched as she kissed him on the cheek.

"He could do so much better than her." Kate was shocked when she heard Evelyn speak. She looked over at her confused. "Marie is just faking feeling sorry for him because she wants him to like her. She only cares about herself. I actually thought he had a thing for you."

"For me?" Kate shook her head but Evelyn nodded.

"He talks about you all the time and the girls tell me that you two are attached at the hip. I just figured it would happen." Kate shook her head.

"No we are just friends." Evelyn nodded and looked around.

"Well I'm going to head back to the house. It was nice to meet you."

"You too, we should hang out one of these days. I'll stop by the hospital." Evelyn just nodded and walked away. Kate looked over at Danny. He was still with Marie, who looked awfully smug. Kate walked over to Danny and gave him a hug.

"I'm heading back."

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Kate shook her head no, only because she saw the evil glare she was getting from Marie.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you later." Danny nodded and Kate walked away. She stopped and looked back at Danny, he was staring off into space. Marie was still rubbing his arm and it bothered Kate. It bothered her a lot.


End file.
